Harry Potter and the 1st Year Slytherin
by Jennifer Slytherin
Summary: Voldemort's daughter is stationed at Hogwarts. What mischief is she up to? Please read, rate and review
1. Natasha Riddle

Chapter 1  
Natasha Riddle  
  
A handsome white snowy male owl delivering a letter just landed on Natasha's front porch. It seemed like a long journey because the owl seemed exhausted. Natasha took the letter off the owl's leg and let the owl in. The owl nibbled her finger, hooted once and joined the Eagle Owl that Natasha's father left.  
"Oh, it's a Hogwarts letter" Natasha said. She could tell because of the curly handwriting that was on the envelope. It was written in green.  
  
Ms. N. Riddle  
The Riddle House  
Little Hangleton  
Leicester  
  
Natasha carefully opened the envelope and read the letter. Inside was more curly handwriting. It was still written in green. It was from the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Ms. Natasha E. Riddle,  
Congratulations! You have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please note that the school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
A list of Books and school materials is enclosed as well.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Make sure that you change your last name for the school year since the last name Riddle is known to be related to the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Oh, that again." Natasha said while folding the letter. "I hate it whenever that happens!" Natasha said angrily. "People always ask me for a different name because I'm Voldemort's daughter! Now, I have to use a different surname for seven years! Stupid Harry Potter!!! If it weren't for him, my father would still be here!"  
Natasha knew perfectly well that Harry Potter was the reason her father was defeated. She hated him for that. Natasha is an orphan, her mother, Natalie Evans- Riddle died giving birth to her. Her father loved her, because he knew that once Natasha grows up, she would follow in his footsteps and continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work. That was her duty as descendant and heir to Salazar Slytherin. Her father, even thought he fled because of his downfall, still took care of Natasha, giving her instructions as a spirit.  
  
"Let's see, I'm a pure-blood, I'm heir to Slytherin, I can speak Parsel Tongue, I'm daughter to the dark lord, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be in Slytherin." Natasha said "If only father was here, then he can help me with my problem."  
"But I am here, Natasha." Said a cold voice  
"I know that, father. But I mean physically here."  
"Though I am not physically there with you Natasha, it does not mean I am really not there with you." Said the cold voice again "It's all right, in a few more months, your father will be back. I shall return to full power. But before I return to full power, I need you to do something for me, if you want me to return to my appearance as a 16 year old. But if you only want me back as a hideous creature, then do not do it for me."  
"What must I do," Natasha began "to bring you back to the 16 year old appearance?" Natasha asked the voice  
The cold voice gave a high-pitched laugh. "I need you to go undercover at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need you to befriend one of his own, and slowly bring him to me. You shall know this task tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron, I will be in the body of one of my most loyal friends, I shall talk to you through him."  
"The Leaky Cauldron? But father, my money is still in my Gringotts vault. And neither you nor I have my key. How am I to pay for it?" Natasha asked the voice once more.  
"Do not fret my daughter," the voice said again "One of my friends has the key to your Gringotts vault, I shall ask him to use your money and book you for the best room in the Leaky Cauldron. You better get some sleep, young one, for tomorrow, you shall know your task."  
"Don't worry father, I shall do anything." Natasha told the cold voice. " I shall do anything just to get you back. Even if it involves.murder."  
And after saying her last few words, Natasha climbed the stairs of the famous Riddle house, and went to her room. She had a good sleep that night, but far away, someone did not. 


	2. Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 2  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
As Natasha was lost in peaceful dreams of her father coming back, some distance away, her father's friend was not. One of the residents of the so-called "Malfoy Manor" was having a dream, but the dream seemed so real, and his name is Lucius Malfoy.  
A hideous hooded creature was chasing him through the woods, and as he went deeper and deeper, more of these hooded creatures came. Two of them seized him and threw him to the ground. He tried to get up but they only threw him to the ground once more. Terrified, he stayed put. A few minutes later, green smoke started to fill the air. A few seconds later, the green smoke turned to red, and a loud exploding noise filled the air. Once the smoke cleared, he saw another hooded figure. Lucius figured that he could have a very high place in the world of wizardry since the other hooded figures bowed down once he started to rise. They kept on muttering 'my lord'. The hooded creature started to speak, in the same voice that spoke to Natasha.  
"Hello, Lucius." He said  
"H-h-hello." Lucius said terrified.  
"How is your son and daughter?" he asked  
"Fine" Lucius answered once more.  
"I expect that your son Draco wants to follow your footsteps?" he asked  
"Yes" Lucius answered.  
"And that your daughter Natalie is starting Hogwarts?" he said again  
"Yes" Lucius said once more.  
"And what about that veela you married, Narcissa. How is she?" he asked  
"Fine" Lucius said more terrified than ever. How did this creature know that he was married to a veela named Narcissa? How did he know that he had a son named Draco and a daughter named Natalie? "What do you want with me?"  
"Relax Lucius old friend," said the cold voice "I did not come here to harm you. I have come here to ask you a favour."  
"I do not know you, why should I do you a favour?" Lucius said  
"Oh you know me all right, perhaps you don't remember."  
"If I know you and if you really are a friend, tell me your name."  
The cold voice gave a cold high-pitched laugh, which didn't match his speaking voice. "I cannot believe you have forgotten me so early Lucius, I remember that the day I fled was the day that your son was born."  
Lucius, this time didn't look terrified, he looked confused. "Who are you then? Tell me!"  
"It is I Lucius," he began "The one that you once worshiped. Lord Voldemort."  
With hearing the name 'Voldemort' Lucius suddenly knelt down, and spoke once more, "My lord, what can I be of service to you?"  
"You have my Gringotts key, don't you Lucius?" Lord Voldemort asked  
"Yes master." Lucius answered  
"I want you to go to Gringotts tomorrow, ask the goblin to use that key and open vault 689. Take enough money and book my daughter in the Leaky Cauldron, I shall use your body to communicate with her." Voldemort said.  
Lucius knew what daughter Voldemort was talking about. Her name was Natasha Riddle ad she's only a month younger than Draco. She was supposed to go to Hogwarts the same year as Draco. But since Harry was already starting, she was not allowed.  
"What else may I do for you master?" Lucius said, still on his knees.  
"Lucius, Natasha's name is cleared and she is allowed to go back to Hogwarts." Voldemort said. "I need to make sure that she is safe. Make sure that she is safe. Ask your son to protect her."  
"Yes master." Lucius said again.  
But in the real world, Lucius was panicking.  
  
"LUCIUS!" Narcissa yelled in his ear.  
"NARCISSA!? WHY DID YOU YELL IN MY EAR?" Lucius asked her  
"You were having a dream" Narcissa said calmly.  
"It was only a dream?" Lucius asked confused. "But it seemed so real." 'Voldemort has not yet returned. The Dark Lord has not yet risen. It was only a dream.'  
But he was proven wrong the next morning.  
  
"Dad," Draco began "An eagle owl is outside the window!"  
"Then why don't you let him in?" Natalie said sarcastically "Why'd you have to tell dad? Just open the window and let him in!"  
Draco opened the window while muttering curse words under his breath. He let the owl in; it dropped the letter on top of his head, nipped his finger affectionately and flew out the window again.  
"Dad, it's a letter for you!" Draco said while he handed the letter to his father. "I think it's from another death-eater. 'Cause he didn't add a return address."  
"Maybe, Draco" Lucius said while opening the letter "But we can't be too sure."  
Lucius opened the letter. The sender had nice handwriting though. So he just read it quickly.  
  
Lucius,  
This letter is from a friend. I just used my daughter's body to write this letter. She has no idea that this letter was written and she has no idea that this letter is sent. But Lucius, I only want to make sure that you do what I told you last night. I never got to finish your task because a stupid git woke you up. Well, never mind that, I just want to make sure that you do the task I told you to. The one involving vault 689, A Gringotts key a young girl named Natasha Riddle and the Leaky Cauldron. Don't forget old friend!!!  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Lord Voldemort  
"So it was real." Lucius said. He lost his grip on the letter and it fell to the table. Draco, the nature of a Malfoy being curious and sneaky, took the letter and read it too. After reading it, he had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Dad," Draco began. "Who is Natasha Riddle?"  
"Heir to Salazar Slytherin, Daughter to the Dark Lord. She is starting Hogwarts as Natasha Evans."  
"Nice name." Draco said while folding up the letter "Is she a pure-blood?"  
"Yes," Lucius said "Her mother is a pure-blood, her father is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Well, I better be off. I need to go to Diagon Alley for some sort of business."  
"Ooohhh, Dad can I come with you?" Natalie asked her father eagerly.  
"Yes, of course you may." Lucius said with a nasty grin. "Are you coming too, son?"  
"Leave me out of this. I'm staying right here." Draco said  
"Alright then. You stay here with your mum." Lucius told him. "Have a good day, Narcissa."  
"And to you too, Lucius." Narcissa said.  
"Natalie, come on! We need to get to Diagon Alley!" Lucius yelled to the top of the stairs. "I need to get there on time!"  
"Coming, Dad!" Natalie yelled from the top of the stairs. "I just need to get something!"  
Natalie came down a few seconds later. She just jumped the last steps. She went toward her mother.  
"Bye, mum!" Natalie said while kissing her mother on the cheek. "By, Draco!" she said as she made her way toward her brother.  
"Oh no!" he said while backing away. " Don't even think about kissing me!!!"  
"Yeah, right!" Natalie said while looking at her brother malevolently. "But when it's that pug-faced Slytherin, you'd happily get in her way. What's her name again? Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
Chapter 3  
Conversation 


	3. Natasha's Conversation With Her Father

Chapter 3  
Natasha's Conversation With Her Father  
  
Lucius and Natalie Malfoy made their way to the carriages at the back of the Malfoy Manor. They took the blue carriage and set off for London, England where the secret entrance to Diagon Alley is. The carriage was invisible, of course. It stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy!" yelled Tom, the landlord. "Would you like a cup of tea?"  
"No thank you." Lucius answered. "I need to get to Diagon Alley for some business."  
Lucius and Natalie made their way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius tapped the third brick from left above the trash bin and it opened, revealing Diagon Alley. Minutes after Lucius and Natalie went into Diagon Alley, a girl with long brunette hair stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron. She had tender blue eyes, and her hair was straight, but it turns into a soft curl at the bottom.  
"Good morning Miss Riddle!" the landlord yelled. Natasha spotted the landlord; she smiled, revealing a set of straight white pearly teeth.  
"Good Morning, Tom!" she said in a soft sweet voice. "I need to get to Diagon Alley. Could you tell me how?"  
"Of course! Just go to the back of the shop and tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin and it will reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley."  
"Thank you very much!"  
"My pleasure Ms. Riddle, anything else?"  
"No, nothing more." Natasha answered and she walked to the back of the store. The moment she closed the door, a snake slithered toward her. She recognized it at once. It was Nagini, her father's pet snake. Natasha was a Parsel Mouth so she could speak to snakes. She started to start a conversation with the snake.  
"Hello, Nagini. What brings you here?" Natasha asked the snake. "If someone finds you here you'll be in very big trouble."  
The snake answered Natasha. "Your father sent me. He said he will be talking to you later on."  
"Well, I already know that." Natasha told the snake. "He told me yesterday a few seconds before I went to sleep."  
"There was something else." The snake hissed. "He said he will be talking to you through Lucius Malfoy."  
"Lucius Malfoy?" Natasha asked  
"Yes, Lucius Malfoy."  
"But how do I know who Lucius Malfoy is? I haven't seen him yet."  
"Well, here are a few things I can tell you. He has long blonde hair and he has his daughter with him. His daughter also has blonde hair."  
"That helps. Thanks Nagini!"  
Nagini hissed and left. Just as the snake left, the supposedly solid brick wall opened and Natasha saw two figures standing there. Both were blonde.  
"Are you Ms. Natasha Riddle?" The man asked Natasha  
Natasha nodded.  
"Such a pleasure to meet you gentle lady. My name is Lucius Malfoy and-  
But Lucius was broke off by Natasha. She continued his sentence. "-And you are here under my father's orders so that he could talk to me." She said. Lucius had a puzzled expression on his face. Natasha smiled at him, again, revealing that set of beautiful white teeth.  
As if she was reading his mind, she said "Nagini came by and told me. He said that my father would be talking to me as a certain Mr. Malfoy."  
"I see." Lucius said. Then will you please come with my daughter and me inside? Your father asked me to get you a room in the Leaky Cauldron until September first."  
"Dad," Natalie piped in "I've been asking you who her father is. You never told me!"  
"Why don't you ask her?" Lucius asked his daughter. "She will tell you but I won't."  
"Alright then. I'll ask her instead." Natalie said and she approached Natasha. "Hi! My name is Natalie Malfoy. Dad said your name is Natasha Riddle. Who's your dad anyway? Dad's been talking about him for quite some time now. While we were at Gringotts he kept on saying. 'We need to find vault 689, Natasha's father needs the money in there'!" Natalie said while imitating her father's voice.  
"Well, Natalie," Natasha began "I'll answer your question if you're father won't." Natalie gave her father a glance, stuck out her tongue and listened closely to Natasha.  
"Have you ever seen the mark on your father's arm? The one with the snake protruding from a skull?"  
"Yes." Natalie said slowly.  
"Do you know why your father has that mark?" Natasha asked her.  
"Yes."  
"Do you know who put the mark on your father's arm?" Natasha asked again in a slightly higher voice.  
"Yes. Bellatrix Lestrange put that mark on his arm." Natalie answered.  
"Do you know who she was working for?"  
"Yes. Bellatrix was working for You-Know-Who."  
"That answers your question. My father is none other that Lord Voldemort."  
"All right let's go get Natasha a reservation in the Leaky Cauldron." Lucius Malfoy said  
They all went inside, Lucius Malfoy went up to the landlord  
"May we please know what rooms are free?" Lucius asked the landlord  
"Rooms 11, 15, 27, and 39 are free Mr. Malfoy. Which one would you like?"  
"Hmmm, Which is the biggest and the best?" Lucius asked  
"Room 39. But nobody took it since it costs 500 galleons." Tom answered "Are you going to take it?"  
"Yes." Lucius said simply and he dumped a bagful of galleons. "I hope this is enough."  
"Yes it is. Just follow me." He led the way to the third floor. They reached an oak door with silver 39 on it. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy."  
He let the door close with a snap. After he left, a snake slithered its way in. He stopped in front of Natasha. Then a cold wind swept through the room. The Dark Mark on Natasha's back burned. Lucius Malfoy's eyes rolled back and he started to speak in a cold high voice.  
"Hello Natasha!" Lucius Malfoy said. Though Natasha knew perfectly well that it wasn't Lucius Malfoy. It was her father. She muttered a little spell under her breath and Natalie was knocked unconscious.  
"Hello, father. Last night you told me you needed to tell me something." Natasha told Voldemort.  
"Yes." Voldemort said. "I know that you have been accepted at Hogwarts. Rookwood told me last night."  
"Okay. What were you going to tell me?" Natasha asked.  
"You will go to Hogwarts under the name Natasha Evans." Voldemort said  
"Why must I use mother's last name?"  
"Because, even though McGonnagall knows that I've been married and had a daughter, she never knew that I married Natalie Evans." Voldemort said airily "Not even Dumbledore knows that I married a vela named Natalie Evans."  
"And what is my task?" Natasha asked him.  
"You must bring Harry Potter to me. He needs to be either alive or unconscious"  
"That is so hard." Natasha said while rolling her eyes. "Can't I just bring him to you dead?"  
"That will not restore me." Voldemort said  
"Okay. Have anything else to say?"  
"Yes. But the Malfoy boy will tell you."  
"You mean there are more Malfoys?"  
"Yes." Voldemort said. "His name is Draco Malfoy. He will be protecting you throughout the whole year. I shall send him letters about what you must do. That is all Natasha."  
And with that, the room went cold again. The mark on Natasha's back burned for a while. Lucius Malfoy collapsed and Natalie awoke.  
"Do you know what you must do?" Lucius asked  
"Yes. Everything. I'll just pick up my school things in Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'll stay here until September first and my vault is vault 689."  
"Okay. We'd better go. Come along Natalie."  
Lucius and Natalie left. Natasha did everything the next day. She picked up her school stuff and got ready. 


	4. Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4  
Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts Express  
  
"Oh! Draco!" Natalie called as she got home. "Dad wants to have a word with you!"  
Draco came down from the stairs and said "What nonsense is this now, Natalie?"  
"Oh, this isn't nonsense Draco." Natalie said "It is a job for you."  
"Prove it sister." Draco said eyeing his sister. But it seemed as though Natalie won. Because a few seconds after they began eyeing each other, Lucius Malfoy called.  
"Draco, I want to have a word with you." Lucius called as he entered the doors, which was held open by Narcissa Malfoy. "I want to have a word with you. In your room.  
Lucius Malfoy went upstairs to Draco's room. Draco followed him. As they reached the doors, a house-elf opened it.  
"What were you doing in my room?" Draco asked the house-elf.  
"Dobby has been cleaning master's room." The house- elf squeaked.  
"Well, I guess you can go now." Draco said. He and his father went inside, Lucius let the door close with a snap behind him. Draco sat down on his bed while his father sat down on the black velvet couch.  
"Son," Lucius Malfoy began. "I just had orders from my master. You will be under a duty for him if you want to follow in my footsteps and become a death-eater."  
"Okay…" Draco said slowly. He was eyeing the door with great interest. "But Dad," He was cut off by Lucius Malfoy who started speaking again.  
"Being obedient to your master is one step in becoming a death-eater. Second, you have to be slick, cunning and sly if you want to be a death-eater."  
"Okay…" Draco said again "Dad…"  
"Now, Draco, I'll understand if you do not want this task. If you want to know what it is. Just tell me. Tell me if you are also willing to accept."  
"I'm willing to accept father, but…"  
"Okay…" Lucius began. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "You-Know-Who's daughter will be in Hogwarts."  
"Understood but…" Draco was again interrupted. Lucius spoke again. But while Lucius was talking, Draco kept saying "Dad, dad, dad, dad…" Lucius Malfoy got fed up and said.  
"What is it now son?"  
This was Draco's chance to talk. He took a deep breath and said: "Dad, Dobby the house-elf is out side my door. I think he's been listening to our conversation."  
"What?! Lucius Malfoy said. He got up, walked over to the door and grabbed the house elf by his ears. "What have you heard elf?" Lucius asked Dobby.  
"Dobby has heard a deal about a young girl and He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dobby has heard about master's son protecting the young girl."  
"That's it, Dobby. You will be locked up in the No Escape cage for 7 weeks. We shall just deliver your food there. There is a bathroom in there and you cannot squeeze through the bars." Lucius Malfoy said. His eyes were like daggers. The elf gave a terrified squeak and Lucius Malfoy brought him downstairs. He came back a minute later.  
"Don't you think he'll apparate , dad?" Draco asked Lucius  
"He can't son." He said. "There is a foolproof charm in that cage. You cannot apparate or disapparate while in there."  
"What's my task again, father?" Draco asked  
"You need to protect Natasha Riddle. Her name in Hogwarts will be Natasha Evans. You always need to be with her. You-Know- Who will be sending you letters. You must tell Natasha what the letter says. I will be sending you weekly mail. Okay?"  
"Yes, father. I understand." Draco said. "But what if that pug-faced freak that has a crush on me gets jealous about me being with Natasha?"  
"Don't worry, son. I shall inform Mr. And Mrs. Parkinson." Lucius Malfoy said. "Well Draco, if you excuse me, I need to get downstairs. Your mother is expecting me to help her cook dinner. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Saying the last few words, Lucius left the room. After he left, Draco took a piece of parchment, his eagle feather quill and some ink. He began to write.  
  
Dear Ms. Riddle,  
My father, Lucius Malfoy just informed me of my task. Hopefully I can get along with you. My name is Draco Malfoy, 2nd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mother is a veela. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy. She graduated at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You'll be seeing lots of me. Your father asked my father to tell me to protect you. So, naturally, I'll be tailing you.  
I hope to learn more about you when we meet. Until then…  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
Draco rolled up the letter and tied it. He called for his owl. It landed gracefully onto his shoulder. The owl stretched out his leg, allowing Draco to tie the letter.  
"Find Natasha Riddle." Draco whispered to the owl. "I know that she's in the Leaky Cauldron. You'll find her there."  
The owl nipped his finger affectionately and soared out of the window. Just as Draco closed the window, he heard his father calling for him. "Draco dinner's ready!" He went downstairs. Ate dinner and turned in for the night.  
  
Natasha Riddle woke up the next morning to find an eagle owl on the windowsill. She looked over the table where she kept the school stuff she bought. She found her father's owl Raptor asleep. She walked over the window and let the owl in. It landed on her shoulder and stuck out its leg, allowing Natasha to Untie the letter. Natasha read it quickly. She reached for a piece of parchment, a peacock feather quill, and some red ink. She began to write:  
  
Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
I'm sure that you'll get to know more of me on September first. I'll be in compartment number 689 with your sister. We agreed on that while your father was talking to the landlord. Yes, I know that you'll be tailing me. It's not only you, though. Nagini will also be following me. But he won't show up a lot of times. He'll only show up when he needs to show up.  
You've got a very clever owl. He found me, and my room's way hidden.  
My mother's a veela, too. It's a good thing that no one in the Wizarding Community knows that my father married a veela. Among the death-eaters, only the Malfoy and Rookwood family know that my father is married to a veela. McGonagall knows that my father was married, but she doesn't know whom he married. Even Dumbledore doesn't know that my father got married. My mother graduated from Beauxbatons, too. I guess that my mother and your mother have a lot in common.  
I'm supposed to be in Hogwarts too. Last year. But I couldn't since stupid Harry Potter started last year.  
I promise that you'll learn more about me in Hogwarts…  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Natasha Evans Riddle  
  
Natasha tied the letter to the owl's leg. She gave it some owl pellets before letting it take off. The owl nipped her finger before taking off to the Malfoy Manor. Natasha took an old suitcase from the cabinet. Though it was old, it looked brand new. It was green and it had the silver Slytherin snake on top of it. She opened it and put the neatly folded up robes in it. She piled the books after the robes.  
"I guess that's ready for September first." Natasha said. She put away the suitcase and went to sleep again.  
  
The days went by fast. Before Natasha knew it, she was already in King's Cross Station!  
"This is it." Natasha whispered to herself. "I'll finally get revenge on Harry Potter for killing my father."  
Natasha pushed her trolley between platforms nine and ten. After a few seconds, she saw the scarlet steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express written in front. Natasha was talking to Nagini in her trunk that she didn't know where she was going. She bumped into a pretty girl with long light brown hair and purple contact lens, and a guy, who Natasha thought was her boyfriend.  
"Are you looking for a fight?" the guy asked Natasha  
"Now, now, Marcus," the pretty girl said "She must be nervous. I remember that's how we met. We bumped into each other the first day remember?"  
"I guess you're right, Carrie." The guy called Marcus told the pretty girl. "Just be careful where you're going next time, okay?" he told Natasha. With that, he walked away.  
"Sorry about him." The pretty girl called Carrie said. "I guess he's just in a bad mood since it's his last year here. He won't be playing Quidditch against Wood anymore."  
"I should be the one who's sorry." She told Carrie. "Nagini was telling me some more things about Draco Malfoy."  
"You know Draco Malfoy?" Carrie asked her. "Have you met? He's an excellent seeker, you know."  
"No, I haven't met him yet. But I've met his father and his sister." Natasha said.  
"Carrie, I've found our compartment!" Marcus yelled  
"Nice meeting you. My name's Carrie White by the way. What about you?"  
"Natasha Evans."  
"Nice name. Well, I'll see you later. Marcus is calling. Bye!"  
Carrie left. And pretty soon, Natalie Malfoy came up from behind Natasha.  
"Come on, Natasha." Natalie said. "Dad's found compartment 689 already. Draco's in there."  
Natalie pulled Natasha all the way to the end of the train. She called her dad and Lucius helped Natalie and Natasha put their luggage in the compartment. A blonde boy with slicked back hair was sitting by the window. Natalie pulled Natasha into the compartment.  
"Hey, Draco!" Natalie called. "This is Natasha Evans Riddle. She's much more good-looking than that pug-faced Pansy, isn't she?"  
"Shhhh," Draco said. "Pansy's in the next compartment. She might hear you."  
Just then, Lucius Malfoy came in the compartment. "Will you three be alright?" he asked. The three of them nodded. "Well, I guess there's no need for anything else. Draco, remember our talk."  
"I will father." Draco said. Lucius closed the door, and went out of the compartment. Just as he left, the train moved and pretty soon, they were on their way to Hogwarts… 


	5. Sorting Natasha Evans Riddle

Chapter 5  
Sorting Natasha Evans Riddle  
  
"Natasha," Natalie said. "We're here. You've fallen asleep throughout the whole journey. Good thing that dress you're wearing turns into a Hogwarts uniform during 6:00."  
"Yeah, it used to turn into a Beauxbatons uniform but I made a little adjustment to it." Natasha said while yawning.  
"We'd better get off." Draco said. "I can see that oaf's outline from here. Must be calling first year students." He turned away from the window to look at Natasha. "We'll take care of your stuff. You'd better follow those other blokes to that great big idiot. He'll take you around the castle."  
Natasha got off the train and followed the other students. A great big outline was right in front of them.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years c'mon now!" Called the gamekeeper.  
Natasha followed the other students to the boats. The gamekeeper took them around the castle. The other first years seemed to find it very interesting. Natasha, on the other hand, found it very boring. After that, he led them into the castle. Where the students found a teacher who had her hair up in a tight bun.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "In just a few seconds, you will pass these doors and be sorted into your proper houses. I am Professor McGonagall by the way. Transfiguration teacher." No sooner, she had returned to tell them that they may come in. The headmaster stood up and spoke:  
"I would just like to say, that the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds. And our caretaker asked me to remind you that magic in the corridors is strictly out of bounds. That is all, thank you."  
A hat that looked old and tattered stood on a small stool in front of them. A slit in front of it opened and it began to sing:  
  
A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn There lived four wizards of renown Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Huffepeuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own House, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favourites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!  
  
The whole class applauded. Professor McGonagall stepped forward.  
"When I call your name, you will step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Aberforth, Jake!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Afondonies, Emelia!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Amondones, Nia!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Bones, Jenny Tai!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
The sorting went on and on. McGonagall reached the E's  
"Esguerra, Samantha!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Evans, Natasha!"  
Natasha walked forward, McGonagall placed the hat on Natasha's head. The hat whispered in Natasha's ear.  
"Heir to Salazar Slytherin eh?" the Sorting Hat asked  
"Yes," Natasha thought. "Now will you just sort me?" She asked annoyed.  
"Alright then," the hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"  
Natasha walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy leaned forward and dropped a letter on Natasha's plate. Natasha picked up the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Natasha,  
Congratulations on becoming a Slytherin! I knew you would make it. I am sure that your father is very proud of you right now. Keep up the work and make sure to do what your father tells you to do. Always follow the instructions that your father gives you. If you do it properly, Harry Potter will be defeated and your father will surely come back. Follow the instructions Draco tells you and always keep your eye out for prying eyes. Someone could be reading it, too. And worst, telling Harry Potter. Do not leave this lying around. Destroy it after you have read it.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"How'd your dad know I was sorted into Slytherin?" Natasha asked Draco.  
"That's easy." He said. "You and your father are the only heirs of Slytherin left. Naturally, you'd be sorted into Slytherin."  
"Malfoy, Natalie!" McGonagall called.  
Natasha saw Natalie walk up to the stool. About 30 seconds passed and the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"  
Natalie walked over to the Slytherin table to join Natasha and her brother. She saw the letter still clutched in Natasha's hand.  
"What's that?" She asked Natasha.  
"Oh, just a congratulations letter from your father. Told me to do everything your brother says." Natasha said airily. "You know, to follow everything dad says."  
"Oh, okay." Natalie asked. She looked away and watched the remainder of the sorting. While she was looking there, Natasha pulled out her wand, pointed it at the paper and whispered "Inflamaret." The piece of paper immediately burst into flames.  
  
After Ginny Weasley became Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood up and said:  
"Naturally, I would have said a few words before meals. But not this year, I just plan to say, tuck in!"  
The golden plates in front of them filled with food. But Natasha did not eat. She pulled out her peacock feather quill, a piece of parchment, and her red ink. She moved the plate out of the way and started to write.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
Thank you very much. I appreciate your letter. I'm sure that my father is very proud, too. And I believe, so is my mother. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy; I'll do anything my father wants. And I will always follow the instructions your son tells me to do. After all, it's not only my father who wants revenge. It's also me. I want to get revenge on that git for making my father's spell backfire.  
Please tell Mr. Rookwood that the prophecy he is looking for is in the 97th row. Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Natasha Evans Riddle  
  
Natasha rolled the letter and stuffed it in her pocket. Just after she pulled her hand out of her pocket, the headmaster stood up and spoke again.  
"Now that we are all fed and watered. I must tell you that it is getting late and you had better go up to bed. I ask the house prefects to lead the way. First years, always follow school rules and regulations. That is all. You may go up to your dormitories."  
Natasha stood up and followed the other Slytherins into the dormitories. The Slytherin prefect led them to a bare stretch of damp wall.  
"Riddle" the prefect said. The stretch of wall opened, revealing an underground dormitory. The walls of it looked as though they were underwater. All the Slytherins went inside. The prefect spoke again.  
"This is the Slytherin common room. The girls dormitories, upstairs and down to your right, the boy's the same on your left. All of your belongings from the train have been brought up. Including all your pets. I advise that those with owls bring them to the Owlery tomorrow. Good night to you all."  
"Come on, Natasha." Natalie said. "We'd better get to our dormitory. They said that the four poster's hangings were recently changed."  
Natasha went upstairs and found Raptor sitting on one of the drawers. She went to him and told him to bring the letter to Lucius Malfoy. Raptor soared out of the window, into the grey night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer 1: I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns them. I only own Natasha Evans Riddle, Natalie Malfoy, Natalie Evans-Riddle, Samantha Esguerra, and some of the other students that were sorted except for Ginny Weasley.  
  
Disclaimer 2: The Sorting Hat's song is not mine either. That song can be found in pp. 176-177, chapter twelve, the triwizard tournament in the Goblet of Fire. 


	6. The Greasy Haired Potions Master

Chapter 6  
The Greasy Haired Potions Master  
  
Natasha woke up at 5:45 in the morning the next day. The four girls in the dormitory were still asleep. She heard a tapping at the window, she opened it and Raptor soared in, carrying a letter in his beak, and one tied to his leg. He dropped the letter in Natasha's bed. Natasha took off the letter and read it. It was from Narcissa Malfoy this time.  
  
Dear Natasha,  
Lucius says that you are welcome. But he left early last night and he was already in the Ministry of Magic by the time your letter got here. I just called him. I'll send your father's letter, too. He sent it here last night. I asked Raptor to just hold the letter in his beak. Do what your father says in the letter.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Natasha folded up the letter and reached for her father's letter. Of course, it wasn't his handwriting there. He made Rookwood type it on a typewriter. But in it was the first instruction for Natasha.  
  
Natasha,  
This is Rookwood. Your father asked me to write to you. You're first instruction is in here.  
You must meet the Potions teacher. Professor Severus Snape is your potions teacher. He will teach you all kinds of potions. After classes, you must ask Professor Snape how to make the Draught of the Living Dead, Veritaserum, Dragon blood poison, and Polyjuice Potion. After you have learned how to make these, send the Veritaserum (truth potion) to me. Send the Dragon blood poison to Bellatrix Lestrange. Keep the Polyjuice potion and the Draught of the Living dead. Just ask professor Snape how to make the Polyjuice Potion. Do not make it yet. The Malfoy boy will tell you when to make it. Also, make the Draught of the living Dead on January 25th. That is all.  
  
Rookwood.  
  
Natasha folded up the letter and put it in her bedside table. Raptor was already in his cage, asleep. The long journey made him tired. Natasha stood up, went to look for her potions book and looked for any of the potions his father asked him. This was what she saw  
  
Potions for Beginners  
Grade One All About Potions....................... P. 2 Banned Potions in Hogwarts.................. P. 6 Ingredients Mostly Needed................... P. 9 Bezoar........................... P. 12 Shrinking Solution....................... P. 14 Inflating Potion........................ P. 16 Dragon Blood Uses...................... P. 18 Vomiting Potion......................... P. 38 Nosebleed Potion....................... P. 40 Cure for Nosebleed....................... P. 42 Fainting Solutions........................ P. 44 20 Kinds Of Fainting Solutions.................. P. 46 Antidotes............................ P. 66 Rose Thorns.......................... P. 68  
  
"There doesn't seem to be any of the potions that my father wants!" Natasha said while throwing the book aside. "I'd better ask the potions master." Just then Natasha felt a cool breeze on her right. She turned and saw Peeves. "Oh, hello Peeves. What are you doing here?"  
Peeves did not answer. He just flew out of the dorm while blowing a raspberry bubble. Natasha decided she'd better get to sleep again.  
  
Natasha slept until 6:30. When she woke up, Angela Rinaldi, Samantha Esguerra and Natalie Malfoy were already awake. Only Angel Delos Santos was asleep. Natasha got up and she changed into her Hogwarts Robes. When Angel finally woke up, the five girls went down to breakfast to find that is was already crowded with people. They walked over the Slytherin table. Just as they sat down, owls came soaring through an open window, delivering mail. A screech owl landed in front of Natasha. It was carrying the Daily Prophet and a letter.  
"Oh," Angel said. "The letter's for me. Mum said she'd write a day after sorting. She also told the Prophet to give me daily papers. Though I don't really read them. You can read it if you like.  
"Thanks." Natasha said. She took the prophet from the owl's beak. She read the front page. After reading it, she just folded the paper and said "Rubbish!"  
"Hey," called Samantha Esguerra who was sitting beside Natasha. Natasha looked over and asked "What?"  
"Here's the schedule. And do you mind me asking if you're a veela?"  
"Short answer is no. I'm just part veela. My mother is though. Why'd you ask?" Natasha said while unfolding the parchment.  
"No reason." She started unfolding hers, too.  
Natasha read the letter and here's what was written inside:  
  
Class Schedule First Years Monday: Double Potions............................ 8:00-10:00 Flying.................................. 10:00-11:00 Lunch.................................. 11:00-12:00 Charms................................. 12:00-1:00 Transfiguration............................. 1:00-2:00 Double Defence Against the Dark Arts.............. 2:00-4:00  
  
Tuesday: Potions................................. 8:00-9:00 Double Flying.............................. 9:00-11:00 Lunch.................................. 11:00-12:00 Charms................................. 12:00-1:00 Double Transfiguration........................ 1:00-3:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts................... 3:00-4:00  
  
Wednesday: Double Potions............................. 8:00-10:00 History of Magic............................ 10:00-11:00 Lunch.................................. 11:00-12:00 Double Charms............................. 12:00-2:00 Transfiguration............................. 2:00-3:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts.................... 3:00-4:00  
  
Thursday: Potions.................................. 8:00-9:00 Double History of Magic........................ 9:00-11:00 Lunch................................... 11:00-12:00 Charms.................................. 12:00-1:00 Transfiguration............................ 1:00-2:00 Double Defence Against the Dark Arts............... 2:00-4:00  
  
Friday: Double Potions.............................. 8:00-10:00 History of Magic............................ 10:00-11:00 Lunch................................... 11:00-12:00 Charms.................................. 12:00-1:00 Double Transfiguration......................... 1:00-3:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts..................... 3:00-4:00  
  
Teachers: Potions: Professor Snape Flying: Madame Hooch Charms: Professor Filtwick Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall Defence Against the Dark Arts: Professor Flockhart History of Magic: Professor Binns  
  
Astronomy will be everyday at midnight Astronomy: Professor Sinistra  
  
Natasha folded up the piece of parchment. She looked at her watch and whispered to Angel  
"We still have 15 more minutes before Double Potions. It's already 7:45. Double Potions start at 8:00."  
Angel nodded and ate her last spoonful of porridge. Natalie, who was sitting on the other side of the table, was asking her brother why he likes Pansy.  
"Come on, Draco. I won't tell mum or dad about it." Natalie said while pulling the sleeve of her brother's robes. "Just tell me and I won't make fun of you."  
"For the 746th time, Natalie. I DON'T LIKE PANSY!!! IT'S HER THAT HAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME ALL THIS TIME!!! I'M TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Draco snarled  
"Okay, I'll shut up." Natalie said. She looked over to Natasha and winked at her. Meaning only one thing: "I'll shut up, just for now."  
  
After breakfast, Natalie, Angel and Natasha set off towards the dungeons where Snape's classroom was located. Natasha spotted a girl with flaming red hair, which suggested that they were having classes with the Gryffindors. Natasha walked inside and sat at the very back of the classroom. Angel and Natalie sat beside her. Moments later, Professor Snape came in. He just said they were to read pages 2 to 5 and make an essay about the importance of Potions in the Wizarding World. Preferably one and a half rolls of parchment. Natasha read pages 2 to five on 30 minutes. With one hour and thirty minutes left, Natasha pulled out her peacock feather quill, one and a half rolls of parchment and some black ink. She began to write her essay. After an hour and fifteen minutes, Natasha finished her essay. She reread it, and pronounced herself satisfied. She kept her peacock feather quill, and ink in her bag, and put the essay under the book. After she done this, she heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw Natalie calling her.  
"Why?" Natasha asked Natalie sweetly. Natalie gave her a cute smile and passed her a note.  
  
What do you call that truth potion the ministry uses when death-eaters are caught and they are forced to tell the Dark Lord's whereabouts?  
  
Natasha nearly laughed at the question, she didn't know the answer either, when she remembered Rookwood's letter.  
  
The truth potion is called Veritaserum. It was widely used a few years back. Bellatrix Lestarnge was given that potion to tell where your father was. But she fought the potion. I think she was the only person to fight it because it's such a strong potion.  
  
Natasha gave the letter to Natalie again. She nodded and continued her essay. At exactly 7:58, Snape stood up and told them to pass their papers.  
"Natalie, can you accompany me? I need to tell Professor Snape something." Natasha said. Natalie shrugged, then, accompanied her to Professor Snape.  
Natalie and Natasha went to Professor Snape's desk. Snape was piling the papers neatly on a drawer.  
"Erm- Excuse me, Professor" Natasha said cautiously.  
"What is it, Ms. Evans?" Snape asked.  
"My father sent me a letter this morning. He said I needed to make a few potions for him." Natasha said. Natalie kept nodding her head all the time.  
"What are those specific potio9ns, Ms. Evans?" Snape asked her coolly.  
Natasha looked at her hand where she wrote all the potions. "Erm, I need to make some Draught of the Living Dead, Veritaserum, Dragon Blood Poison, and Polyjuice Potion."  
"I shall give you a book pass. Present it to our librarian Madame Pince and you will be allowed to look for the potions in the restricted section." Snape said while writing on a piece of paper. He handed it to Natasha.  
  
I, Professor Severus Snape give Natasha Evans permission to look up these books in the restricted section of the library.  
  
Moste Potente Potions- Polyjuice Potion Ministry Potions- Veritaserum Highly poisonous Potions- Dragon Blood Poison Sleeping Potions- Draught of the Living dead  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Natasha said. And after that, she and Natalie ran out of the dungeon and into the field 


	7. Hermione Granger, Sarah Star and Caitlin...

Chapter 7  
Hermione Granger, Sarah Star and Caitlin Ryan  
  
"You girls are late!" Madame Hooch declared. The two girls were trying to catch their breath. "This class started 2 minutes ago. So I think I'll take ten points from Slytherin. I don't want this happening again. Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'am." Natasha and Natalie chorused.  
"Good. Now, take your positions. Evans you stand between Delos Santos and Esguerra while Malfoy stands between Rinaldi and Esguerra."  
They took their positions and Madame Hooch spoke. "Now, all of you step up to the left side of your broomsticks. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up' with feeling." All of them tried, and with at least five tries, everyone got it. Well, everyone except Ginny. Ginny perfected it after seven tries. After the hour was over, Natasha and Natalie went in the great hall for Lunch. As they were walking, Natasha bumped into Sarah, Harry's girlfriend. Natasha lost her balance and fell on the floor.  
"Are you okay?" Sarah asked her while holding out her hand. Natasha reached for it and stood up again.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Who are you?" Natasha asked her.  
"Me? I'm Sarah Star. I'm a Gryffindor second year." She said promptly. She turned to the girl next to her who had bushy brown hair; but was extremely beautiful. Natalie couldn't help staring at her. Natasha nudged Natalie hard in the ribs and Natalie (fortunately) regained her consciousness.  
"Is there something in my face?" She asked while looking at Natalie.  
"No," Natalie said. "What gave you that idea?"  
"You were staring at me. I thought there was something there." She said again.  
"Oh, no." Natalie said. "It's just that you're extremely pretty." She blushed when Natalie said this. "Who are you anyway?" Natalie asked her.  
"Me?" she asked while pointing at herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. Second year Gryffindor, too and one of Harry's female bestfriends."  
"Who's his other bestfriend?" Natalie asked.  
"Caitlin Ryan. She's also in second year." Sarah answered. "We'd better get going. Lunch will start without us." And she and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table.  
"You know, they're right. Lunch has already started. 2 minutes ago." Natasha said while pulling Natalie. "Let's get going."  
Natasha and Natalie walked over to the Slytherin table. Where they sat next to Angel.  
"So," Angel began. "What are you doing after classes?"  
"Going to do our homework." Natalie said while stuffing her mouth full of steak.  
"An, mind your own business." Angela said.  
After lunch, the girls attended their last classes and by 4:00, the ball rang. Natalie and Natasha walked toward the Library to search some of the potions Natasha's father wanted. They presented the excuse to their vulture-like librarian, Madame Pince. After she declared that the excuse had no forging in it, she gave four books to Natasha. Moste Potente Potions, Ministry Potions, Highly poisonous poisons, and Sleeping potions. They sat down on a chair near the restricted section so that they can return the books when they were done. They were doing well until they heard two familiar voices.  
"...How was I supposed to know someone took it out already?"  
"I don't know! I guess we just have to tell Professor Snape that someone took the books out already."  
"Are you nuts? Snape never allows anyone excuses. An exception, of course."  
"Malfoy."  
"Aren't those Hermione and Sarah?" Natalie asked Natasha.  
"Yup, why don't you call them, I think they need to use some of these books." Natasha answered. She was still copying down the ingredients for Veritaserum. Natalie stood up and walked over to Hermione and Sarah. When she came back, Hermione and Sarah were with her.  
"How'd you know we needed these books?" Hermione asked Natasha while picking up a book.  
"Easy." Natasha said airily. "We were the only ones who needed books like these."  
"Could we please borrow the 'Ministry Potions'?" Sarah asked  
"Just copy this one." Natasha said while shoving the piece of parchment under Sarah's nose. "Natalie's still copying the ingredients. For all I know, Professor Snape does not ask for the ingredients."  
Hermione took the parchment and started copying down Natasha's notes. It was still written in red.  
  
Veritaserum was invented in the early times when the Dark Lord was in great power. It was made in longer than 2 years. A lot of witches, wizards and muggles have died during that period. Searching for the right ingredients, brewing it in just the right amount, this was a lot of hard work. They started looking for the potion ingredients on September 22, 1976 and they finally perfected the potion on that glorious day of April 15, 1979.The potion is brewed for 3 months. Under three full moons and three drops is enough to make people tell the secret concealed in them...  
  
After Hermione completely copied the essay. She started talking in a low voice. "Thanks for the essay, Natasha. We'd better get back to the common room. Harry's waiting for you, Sarah. Bye Natasha and Natalie!"  
Natasha waved her left hand. Indicating that she heard them. She was now copying the ingredients of the "Draught of the Living Dead".  
"Are you done copying, Natalie?" Natasha asked as she capped her inkbottle and put away her peacock feather quill. But Natalie didn't answer. When Natasha checked on her, she already fell asleep and her long beautiful blonde hair was covered in ink. "Natalie, wake up. Madame Pince will see you sleeping." But Natalie didn't wake up. All of a sudden, the whole library went black. Cold air swept through the library and the mark on Natasha's back burned. A high-pitched voice came out of nowhere.  
"Hello Natasha!" the voice said. "You have completed two of the important tasks. Researching the potions and... befriending one of his own. Remember the important dates... I will come back. Natalie will wake up after I have left."  
The room went clear again. It took a while for Natasha's eyes to focus. Natalie awoke and told Natasha that they better go. Natasha agreed. They took the books back to Madame Pince and they ran out of the library. As they were running, they saw another pretty girl. This time, the girl had beautiful long blonde hair; blue eyes, a fair complexion and she had straight teeth. She was also in Gryffindor house.  
"Hey," she said. "You don't need to run that fast. If Filch sees you, he'll boil. Running and magic along the corridors are forbidden."  
"Thanks." Natasha said. She then nudged Natalie hard in the ribs again. (Natalie was ogling at her again.) "What's your name anyway?" Natasha asked her.  
"I'm Caitlin Ryan. A Second year Gryffindor just like my other friends, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Sarah. I need to get to Potions. Anyway, you'd better quit running, because if Filch catches you, he'll go ballistic."  
"Thanks Caitlin. I know a secret passage to Potions Class." Natasha said. "You can use it. It will lead you right in front of the doors."  
"Really?" Caitlin said sounding rather astonished. "Where?"  
"Go to the library and pull the book entitled 'Useless Potions That Are Never Used.' The shelf will open up and you'll see a long passage way. There are no twists and turns there. You can run if you want to. That will lead you to a door. Open the door and you'll find yourself in the room beside the potions dungeon." Natasha said while pointing the seventh shelf from the right.  
"Thanks Natasha! You're a real help!" Caitlin said and she dashed off toward the library.  
"I didn't know that there was a passage." Natalie said eyeing Natasha suspiciously as if saying: "You made that up!"  
"Well, you never asked me if there was a passage, so I never told you. I'm sure it leads there. I pulled the book accidentally because I wanted to know what sort of stupid person would make potions that won't be needed by the Ministry. It opened and I went inside and found myself next to Professor Snape's classroom." Natasha said airily. "Come on, Natalie. We need to get to the dormitory. And do our Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. Professor Jade Flockhart won't be too pleased if we don't pass it tomorrow."  
"Right, Natasha!" Natalie said. "I agree with you on that one. She's much more strict than Professor Snape."  
"I say we better get going." Natasha said while fixing her long hair. "That werewolf essay won't finish itself."  
Natasha and Natalie walked toward the Slytherin common room, when Natasha forgot something.  
"I totally forgot!" She said while slapping her forehead. "We don't have a book that tells about werewolves. We'd better get back to the library and find that book."  
Natasha and Natalie ran all the way back to the library. They were running absentmindedly that they ran into someone. Bushy haired Hermione Granger.  
"Sorry Hermione," Natasha said while getting up and dusting off her robes. "We need to get to the library and borrow a book about werewolves. Professor Flockhart gave us an assignment about werewolves. Why aren't you in class anyway?"  
"I decided not to take Divination so my schedule is an hour shorter than the other second years." She said. "You're lucky you ran into me. I have a book about werewolves." She reached into her bag and pulled out a leather book. "Here. Everything about werewolves is in here. You can copy your essay from this book."  
"Thanks, Hermione!" Natasha said while taking the book.  
"You're welcome!" Hermione said. And she walked the other way towards the Gryffindor common room.  
"Maybe she isn't just a way to get Harry Potter to my father." Natasha said as she looked down at the leather book. "Maybe she's a real friend. Not just a way of getting my revenge."  
  
Was Natasha right? Was Hermione a real friend? Was it only Hermione? What about Sarah? Caitlin? Are they real friends, too? 


	8. Mr Malfoy, You're Barking Up the Wrong T...

Chapter 8  
Mr. Malfoy, You're Barking up the Wrong Tree  
  
Natasha stood frozen with the leather book in her hands. All she could think about were Hermione, Caitlin and Sarah. Sure, Natasha understood that they were Gryffindors and that they were very kind to everyone else; even to Slytherins. But why? Why would they help her?  
"Natasha? Natasha?" Natalie said while she waved her hand in front of Natasha's face. "Hello! Earth to Natasha! Earth to Natasha!"  
Natasha snapped back to her senses and shook her head. "What?" she said angrily. "Did you do that for?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Well," Natalie began. "You were, well, I don't know. You were frozen. What was happening?"  
"Sorry, girl." Natasha began. "I was hallucinating." They walked again until they reached a huge portrait of Salazar Slytherin, wherein they turned right.  
"What were you hallucinating about?" Natalie asked Natasha. "Your dad? My dad? My brother? Or is it someone special?"  
"Don't be stupid!" Natasha said. As she did, they turned left after a great statue of a witch with a dog with three heads. "I was hallucinating about which spell to use once I get Potter killed."  
"You don't really plan on killing him, do you?" Natalie asked Natasha sounding a bit worried.  
"Of course I do! Why do you think I'm doing all these preparations?" Natasha asked Natalie. "Why? You don't have a crush on Potter now, do you?"  
"No, it's just that if you kill him... well, I don't know what'll happen to Hermione, Sarah and Caitlin."  
Natasha thought for a second. Natalie was right. If she killed Harry, all of them would feel really sad and shattered. "Well..." Natasha thought again. "I-I-It's not their fault that Potter killed someone very very near and dear to me. At least they got time to spend with Harry. 2 years in fact. But me, I've never even seen my father's face, I never even got to know him well enough. Harry was at least a year or two when his parents died. But I was only a baby." Natasha wiped a tear from her eye.  
"If that's what you want, Natasha." Natalie said. "But if I were you, I'd just forget about this whole thing and forgive Potter."  
"No!" Natasha said. "I'll never forgive Potter for what he has done! He killed my dad. I never even experienced what it's like to have a family that loves you. At least Potter knows that he was loved... because that's what saved him from my father's curse."  
Natasha and Natalie finally reached the Slytherin dormitories. After Natalie opened the supposedly solid brick wall, Natasha ran up the stairs to their rooms wherein she buried her face under her pillow. Natasha was the strong kind, she didn't just cry over anything. Even if she felt like crying, she would always keep it to herself and hold back the tears. She didn't understand why she just suddenly cried like that. Natalie walked in the room and decided that maybe she should just leave her alone... it seemed as if though Natasha needed some time for herself. Natalie went down the stairs to read all about werewolves. About an hour has passed and the other Slytherins came in the room. Among them was Draco Malfoy. His usually sleeked back blonde hair was quite messy already. Probably due to the fact that he has been working so hard lately on his studies after he flunked Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Natalie, being his sister ran towards him.  
"What do you want now?" Draco asked his sister. "Look, kid. I'm busy with schoolwork, okay? By the way, where's Natasha? Her dad wrote to her."  
"She's up in the room, crying her eyes out." Natalie told her brother. "After I told her not to try and kill Harry because Hermione and the other Gryffindors will surely be shattered."  
"WHAT?" Draco said real loudly which made his hair even messier. "You talked her out of NOT killing Potter? Don't tell me that you have been befriending Gryffindors!"  
"We sort of have been." Natalie said while laughing a bit. "Are you gonna tell dad?"  
"Don't you think I should?" Draco asked his sister while he raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be befriending Gryffindors anyway!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, Draco." Natalie said. "It's just that all of them are so nice... even to us Slytherins."  
"That does not matter!" Draco said. "Never mind. I'll go check on Natasha. I know why she wants to kill Potter. You shouldn't stop her from doing what she wants." And with that, Draco left Natalie in the Slytherin common room. He knocked on the doors of the girls' dormitory. "Natasha?"  
"If you're going to tell me the same thing that Natalie told me you better just get out of this room." Natasha said while still covering her face on her pillow.  
"No." Draco said as he made his way toward Natasha. He sat on her bed. "I know what Natalie told you and I agree that she is totally wrong."  
"For a minute there I thought you were going to say that she was totally right." Natasha said.  
"Natalie? Be right about being friends with Gryffindors?" Draco said. "Never! Anyway, you don't have to listen to what Natalie says. You should just do what you want. Don't let other people tell you what to do. Do what you want to do. Not what they tell you to do."  
Natasha put the pillow down and gave him a weak smile. Draco smiled at her, too. Their eyes locked... they got closer and closer until their noses touched. Draco got a little bit closer to Natasha and soon, they were kissing each other. Draco hugged Natasha and Natasha didn't break away. But then suddenly, Natasha broke away from him and slapped him real hard.  
"Why did you do that?" Natasha asked Malfoy. "You were not supposed to do that to me, Malfoy!"  
"Do what?" Draco asked her. "You did it, too. It wasn't entirely my fault! Part of it was your fault."  
"Well, why didn't you stop yourself in the first place? Is there like something weird with me?" Natasha asked him.  
"I guess." Draco said. He thought for a while trying to avoid Natasha's eyes. "Are you a veela? I think that's sort of what happened here. You know, the charm of a veela?"  
"Just part veela, Mr. Malfoy." Natasha said getting up from the bed. "How'd you know about the charm of a veela?"  
"From my mother. At least from all the stories that father told me, that's basically how it works. Anyway, I came up here to tell you that Natalie was wrong and to give you these." Draco pulled his hand out from his pocket and gave Natasha a letter and a small box. "Your father wrote to you. And the small box is from me. Don't open it unless you're alone. Promise me that. But Natasha, I really do like you." And with that, he left the room.  
Natasha ripped open the envelope and read what was written in the letter her father gave her.  
  
My Dearest Daughter,  
  
It has been quite a while since I last wrote to you. Anyway, I need you to make the Veritaserum a day after you receive this letter. It is already needed. After the three months, when the potion is completed, you must make the Polyjuice Potion already. Take a few of Ginny Weasley's hair. You know who she is. Put a few of her hairs on the potion and drink it on Christmas day. I have heard from a very reliable source that the Weasley family plans to spend Christmas in Japan. Just tell the Gryffindors that you decided not to go with them. Another list of instructions will be sent to you.  
  
Yours truly,  
Your father  
  
Natasha took the envelope and put the letter back in it. After doing so, she placed it on her bedside table. She then noticed a small box. She remembered that Draco gave her the box. "Don't open it unless you're alone". She remembered Draco say. Well, she was alone. She could open it. She opened it and found a necklace in it. "Just a gut feeling... but I would say that this necklace is probably 24 carat gold." It had a pendant of a heart. Natasha put it back in the box and hid it in the drawer in her bedside table. Just in time. Because after closing the drawer, her fellow first year Slytherins came in the room to tell Natasha it was time for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: Draco's liking for Natasha was said a bit in Chapter 5. In case you remember, there was a line like this: Draco Malfoy leaned forward and dropped a letter on Natasha's plate. Draco could've just stretched out his hand and dropped it there, right?  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own these characters. J.K. Rowling does. I'm merely borrowing them for a fan fiction. 


End file.
